


My little

by Hikari_Roll



Category: Superboy (Comics), Superboy | The Adventures of Superboy (TV), Superman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 20:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18785533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Roll/pseuds/Hikari_Roll
Summary: Clark could not believe it, his eyes were open for the big surprise in front of him was his sonnow a young man with a more tempting body





	My little

Clark remembers when he played with his little son, he liked to spend time with him and have a lot of fun

Enjoying each day with his son was special and even more when his powers began to emerge, every moment he enjoyed and treasured

Especially when both were alone and without any grief both were naked and Clark proclaimed the body of a small son as his

I loved to hear Jon's excited voice moving inside his body, it excited him to hear him call him dad until they both reached the climax and filled their essence to finish sealing their love in a passionate kiss

 

 

Now he was face to face with his now 17-year-old son, he could not believe that his little boy, his baby was now a young man and one too handsome and with a tempting body

But nevertheless he was upset with his father, he had missed some years of his son's life something he did not want to miss and he had done it

J - Dad are you angry?  
C - No, it's just that you ... you grew up so fast and kryptonite?  
J - No  
C - Some experiment with temporary effect?  
J - No pá, years, I really grew up  
C - Sure, sure, cla ... ro  
J - hugging him - I miss you so much dad, I really miss everything

Jon goes to his father's lips kissing him carefully and then hid his face flushed in the chest of his father

J - Dad could ... could we?  
C - Your mother  
J - looking at him - She can wait a bit and I ... I really want her ...  
C - You're sure you've just arrived  
J - Of course I want it I already waited too much ...

Jon's lips are sealed in a quiet kiss, when they separate they both smile and fly towards the fortress to have privacy

 

☁☁☁☁☁☁☁☁☁☁☁☁☁☁☁

 

The clothes of both sups were scattered throughout the room Clark was exploring the new body of his son

He could remember how delicate and small his body was and now he was big and strong but he was still sensitive, his hands went through each part and with his lips he returned to mark him as his

Jon's voice was no longer soft now it sounded more hoarse but in the same way listening to it excited him and the proof was that his member was already wide awake and wishing attention, attention that Jon attended with pleasure

Jon had settled in the middle of his legs takes his member giving me a tender kiss to the tip to put it in his mouth and start sucking as if it were a palette

C - Ahh Jon missed this ahhh what are you doing fabulous

Jon continues to suck his tongue around all that meat, followed by everything

C - Jon wait me ahh almost ahhh

Jon increases the pace and in a few seconds he feels like his mouth is filled with the essence of his father swallowing everything

C - Jon  
J - Dad

Jon gets up and pushes gently to his father being him up takes the member and without waiting he puts his member to his entrance with a loud moan

J - Ahhh dad so thick  
C - Jon  
J - Dad

Jon begins to move quickly, he got up enough and let himself fall as he entered deep, Clark to see how his son tried to deepen the thrusts he holds on his legs raising him easily beginning to move

Clark rammed him with great force something that he enjoyed too much and increased more and more, Jon kept his head back enjoying him as his father used all his strength something he did not do when he was a child

But now it was not necessary to suppress its force

🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙🌙

 

The hours go by and both Clark and Jon continue to do so trying to make up for lost time,

Jon's body was full of the marks of his father had bites and the marks of his hands and between his legs drained the seed that his father had gladly put inside

And after a few more rounds they were both in bed sharing some kisses and caresses before falling asleep

J - Dad I love you  
C - I love you too Jon  
J - More than my mom  
C - If much more  
J - I really miss you  
C - I miss you son too, and Jon  
J - Yes?  
C - You are forbidden to leave again with your grandfather, I do not want to have you far from me  
J - I'm sure I will not, I want to stay with you forever

They kiss one last time before falling asleep, now more than ever Clark would never again let Jon separate him from his side

Never more

End


End file.
